The instant invention relates to a process for the adjustment of an air spinning device, with an injection nozzle and a twisting nozzle, to the highest possible delivery speed for a desired yarn quality, as well as to an air spinning device with several spinning stations to carry out the process.
It is known that properties of a yarn spun on an air spinning machine can be supervised by means of the spinning tension of the yarn produced.
It is, furthermore, known that yarn properties can be influenced by a modification of the air pressure at the air spinning nozzles, by the spinning draft as well as by the delivery speed.
Adjustment of the air spinning machine, to achieve usable yarn values, have been effected in the past to conform to values which lie on the safe side for the production of a given yarn quality, it being, however, not always the case that optimal productivity is achieved. This has a negative effect, especially in spinning material of a new type or when the spinning conditions change due to wear of the spinning device.